


Pajamas

by madnessofsorts



Series: 12 days of Stucky [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic-mas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessofsorts/pseuds/madnessofsorts





	

Bucky didn’t hate Christmas. He hated the cold and the snow. Those two things just happened to be around the time of Christmas so it wasn’t really his fault he hated this time of the month. Everyday, he would bundle up in a bunch of clothes so he wouldn’t be freezing when he headed to his class. Steve on the other hand, loved this time of the year. He loved the cold, the snow, everything this time of the year had to offer. He once asked why Bucky didn't like the cold and all he got was a   
“I just didn’t.” and that was that. Steve didn’t press anymore than that, he just let the brunette complain each year.   
This year, Steve had an idea. Once Bucky had left for his class, Steve headed out as well and into town. He had a a few hours before Bucky would be heading back to the apartment, so he had some time to search for the perfect present. Steve went into a few shops before picking out the perfect present, he even got the shop to wrap it. It was a last minute decision that Steve decided he would make this a special night meaning they would have a really nice meal as well. That nice meal being Chinese take away. It wouldn’t have been so nice if Steve decided to cook himself.   
So with a present in one hand and the Chinese in the other, Steve headed back down the street that led to the apartment. He couldn’t help but admire the scenery that was around. The sky was a little grey, but it was snowing. It felt Christmasy, something Steve loved. By the time he arrived back at the apartment, Bucky was making his way down the same street Steve just got off. Steve worked quickly to dish out the Chinese food onto a plate, getting drinks out and poured as well. He got apple cider as well as water as well. By the time he was completely done with getting everything out, Bucky walked through the doors. Steve didn’t even have to guess if it was or one of their friends who periodically just let themselves into the apartment. He could tell when because he heard the drop of a bag and the grumbling of his boyfriend muttering how the cold was stupid and it should never be allowed to be that cold.   
Steve stepped out from around the corner with an amused expression on his face. Although Bucky didn’t give him one in return. He was just being glared at.  “Why are you so happy?” Bucky asked as he rubbed his hands together to warm them up.  
“I got you a surprise.” Steve replied, stepping closer to take Bucky’s hands in his, helping with the warm up process.   
“Is the surprise warmth?”  
“Kinda. It’s in the bedroom. Meet me at the table when you're done.” Steve kissed Bucky’s hands before letting them go, heading back to the little table they had.  
With a sigh, Bucky made his way to the bedroom. A smile formed on his face when he saw what was laying on the bed. Not wasting any time, Bucky quickly got dressed and soon emerged from the bedroom wearing the fluffiest pair of reindeer onesies he had ever seen.   
“Do you like it?” Steve asked, raising his drink to his mouth.  
The brunette nodded and sat down. “I do, thank you. And the food looks amazing too. When did you plan all this out?”   
“This morning when you left all grumpy this morning.” Bucky rolled his eyes at that. Of course Steve would say something like that. But that was okay, he was kinda grumpy.   
The two ate their food enjoying each others company and having small talk. After they had finished and Bucky cleaned up a little, they met back on the sofa. Steve was positioned in the corner and Bucky right next to him.   
Steve couldn’t help but put his arms around Bucky.  
“Was this to keep me warm or for you to do this?” Bucky questioned, gesturing to Steve’s arms which were around him.   
“Maybe a little bit of both.” Steve confessed.   
Not really caring, Bucky moved closer, enjoying the extra warmth Steve was providing him.  “Ya know, Maybe if I walked around with you as a coat, I would enjoy this season a little more.”   
“I wouldn’t protest that. Although I don’t think your teachers would like me going into your classes.”   
“Eh, they can suck it. I’m warm.”  
The two stayed in that position for the rest of the night, falling asleep on one another with a smile on their face. Maybe the cold wasn’t so bad. It was an excuse to hold the person you love. It was also an excuse to buy people ridiculous looking pajamas.   
Before Bucky had fallen asleep, he was thinking of the perfect pajamas to buy for Steve. Maybe tomorrow he would get them and they could look stupid together.


End file.
